finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leviathan
This article is about the summon Leviathan. For the ''Final Fantasy XII airship, see Dreadnought Leviathan.'' Leviathan (リヴァイアサン, Rivaiasan or リバイアサン Ribaiasan) is a summon that appears in most games in the series. It is a sea serpent, and its attack, Tidal Wave, also known as Tsunami, deals Water-elemental damage to all opponents. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Leviathan is not present as a summon, but rather a large sea monster that consumes any ship carrying a Crystal Rod on approach to the Tower of Mysidia. His intestines are a small dungeon, containing a group of people he swallowed, including Ricard the Dragoon. Final Fantasy III Leviathan can be summoned by Evokers and Summoners with the Level 7 Summon Magic spell '''Leviath'. *'Demon Eye': Instant KO if successful *'Cyclone': deals wind-elemental damage to all enemies *'Tidal Wave': deals water-elemental damage to all enemies ''Final Fantasy IV :''For the enemy page, see Leviathan (Final Fantasy IV) Leviathan plays a major role in this game, titled Lord of All Waters. He is the king of the Eidolons that live on a parallel plane of existence in the Underworld, the Feymarch. He knew that Rydia of Mist was one of the last surviving Summoners, and that she was potentially the most powerful. As a result, when Rydia was traveling with Cecil, Edward, and Yang to Baron on a ship, Leviathan attacked the ship and carried Rydia off into the Feymarch to hone her power. He is later obtained as a summon once Cecil and his friends visit him in his home. They must defeat and obtain Asura in order to even talk to Leviathan. After obtaining Asura, Leviathan will challenge the party to a fight. If the party wins, they obtain Leviathan. ''Final Fantasy V ]] Leviathan is a Level 5 Summon that guards Istory Falls. He protects the ancient tablet that lies there, but the player party does not need to fight him. Instead, the party can return later to fight him. Final Fantasy VI Leviathan appears in the Game Boy Advance version only. In South Figaro, talk to the man near the entrance to learn about an underwater creature. Afterwards, go to Nikeah and take the ferry. Halfway through the trip, the party will then be attacked by Leviathan. Once he is defeated, the player receives his magicite. An interesting note is that if Mog is in the party in this battle, he can learn the ''Water Harmony Dance, which was only possible to learn in the World of Balance in previous versions. Its sprite is a modified version of the Leviathan sprite from Final Fantasy V. Its attack, Tidal Wave, deals heavy water elemental damage to all enemies. It costs 70 MP to summon. It teaches the following spells: *Flood X2 Leviathan gives +2 Stamina for every level. ''Final Fantasy VII :''See the Summon sequence here The Leviathan Materia is found in Wutai after Yuffie defeats Godo. It casts "Tidal Wave" and costs 78 mp. Level -- AP Needed *Level 1 -- 0 *Level 2 -- 18000 *Level 3 -- 38000 *Level 4 -- 87000 *MASTER -- 100000 Stat Change *Magic +1 *Magic Defense +1 *Maximum HP -5% *Maximum MP +5% ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Leviathan can be summoned in battle using the appropiate Materia in this game. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- ]] While not appearing in the game, Leviathan is referenced as Wutai's guardian god, and a fountain of it can be seen while in Wutai. Final Fantasy VIII :''See the Summon sequence here The Guardian Force Leviathan can be Drawn from Garden Master NORG. Abilities learned from Leviathan are listed below: Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy IX :''See the Summon sequence here The Eidolon Leviathan is obtained automatically at the Iifa Tree. It is taught through the Aquamarine. Only Princess Garnet can summon it. Tetra Master *Card 065 *Location: Treno, Card Stadium ''Final Fantasy XI Leviathan appears as one of the avatars available to Summoners in ''Final Fantasy XI. He is one of the 6 prime avatars representing the six elemental forces in the game (aside from light and dark) with Leviathan representing Water. He retains his trademark move, Tidal Wave. Leviathan is also the name of a server in Final Fantasy XI. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Leviathan is the rank 3 Physical Water summon in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. He is fought in Mission 58: Serpent's Rage, which takes place at Oghu, the Veiled Isle. His normal attack is Barracuda Dive, in which he swings his tail to attack all enemies in a small radius around him. Leviathan's special attack, Tidal Wave, deals massive water damage to all enemies in front of him. In addition, the airship Leviathan belonging to Queen Ashe in the time of Final Fantasy XII has been rebuilt, bearing its predesecor's same name. The ship Leviathan serves as the Galbana's gateway between Lemurés and Ivalice. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Leviathan can be learned with 850 Job points. Summoning it costs 48 MP and it unleashes Tidal Wave, a water-elemental attack that hits all foes in a large area. In the PS version, when summoned, the summoner will sometimes say, "Sea fang, attack with water's power! Leviathan!" Dissidia Final Fantasy '''Leviathan' appears as a summon in Dissidia. When summoned, he repeatedly washes away BP during a certain period of time from the summoner's opponent. Like some summons in Dissidia, Leviathan can be summoned by two distinct ways: Automatically, which summons it immediately when the summoner suffers a break, decreasing his\her opponent's Brave by periods of 20 and shows its Final Fantasy VIII artwork, and manually, where the summoner's opponent Brave is decreased by periods of 40 and its Final Fantasy IV artwork appears. Other Appearances ''Chocobo Racing Leviathan appears as a scenary element in Fantasia Track, with the same look as in the Chocobo Mysterious Dungeon Series. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon Leviathan appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon. ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 Leviathan appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 as a secret boss. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Leviathan is a water element, and he has six cards under his name. He is also the guardian of the Water Crystal. He appears in the story The Boy Who Cried Leviathan. Cards Final Fantasy: Unlimited A Leviathan-like creature called the '''Kigen Dragon' is the most powerful of the Kigen Arts. Lisa masters it by using most of her spirit energy to create it. Though it is normally used as a last resort, due to its very risky nature of almost killing the summoner, Wonderland's physics ensure Lisa's survival, though she loses consciousness for awhile after summoning. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Itadaki Street Portable Leviathan appears in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. ''Lord of Vermilion Leviathan is one of the creatures summoned in this Japanese arcade-based Square Enix card game. Card Data No. 062 Leviathan ® Cost: 30 Speed: 2 Skill: None Hp: 455 Atk: 60 (Darkness, Multi-target) Def: 65 (Weak to Lightning) Ability: Increase the amount of damage on one gate of your opponent. This causes the amount of time it will take to seal the gate to shorten. The gate affected is randomly chosen. Etymology Leviathan ( לִוְיָתָן or לווייתן ''Liwyāthān "coiled") is a violent sea creature that is referred to in the as well as the and some other ancient Jewish texts. During the golden age of seafaring, the term Leviathan became synonymous with any large sea creature, sometimes describing s. Bible scholars interpreted Leviathan to be either a demonic sea creature and an enemy of God. The Talmud and other ancient Jewish sources refer to Leviathan more specifically as a sea serpent, sometimes with multiple heads capable of breathing fire, that was made on the fifth day of Creation. It is said that during the end times, God will make tents, or sukkah, out of the skin of Leviathan for the righteous to live in. Some have speculated that Leviathan was based on a real animal, the most popular theory being the . Category:Final Fantasy III summoned creatures Category:Final Fantasy IV summoned creatures Category:Final Fantasy V summoned creatures Category:Espers Category:Final Fantasy VII summoned creatures Category:Guardian Forces Category:Eidolons Category:Final Fantasy XI summoned creatures Category:Chocobo Tales cards Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons